Though The Devil May Take Me
by Naitachal666
Summary: [Orochimaru x Gaara] This is a love story that no one thought would work. This pairing CAN and DOES work. Yaoi,malexmale fluff,drugs,violence, etc. LEMON in FIRST chapter. You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Though The Devil May Take Me**

**By: Sherry Moran**

**Chapter 1**

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Gaara from behind so that his wrists crossed over the Sand ninja's chest, and leaned forward ever so slightly. He tilted his head to the side so that he could see Gaara's face in the light from the fire.

_Ah, so powerful, so young, _he mused. _Were it that I could only...But could I? _The set of his eyes changed minisculely.

He turned his head away and rested his chin upon Gaara's shoulder in order to speculate in greater comfort. Orochimaru took a sidelong glance at the other's dispassionate stare.

_He is blank. He thinks and feels nothing more than the most basic of thoughts. But somewhere, hidden inside, there is that which knows all that goes on around him. Could I affect this? Could I affect this part of him?_

Orochimaru shifted his head so that his cheek lay against Gaara's. He raised his hand and held two fingers to the center of Gaara's forehead before running his hand slowly over his hair until he cupped the jaw and the back of his head in his open hand. With a slow twist of his wrist, Orochimaru turned Gaara's face towards him. He looked searchingly into Gaara's eyes. There! Was that a flicker in the depths of his eyes?

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side and regarded Gaara pensively.

Then, with agonizing slowness, kissed him full on the lips before pulling back. And then with more vigor, he placed his entire mouth over Gaara's, a hand on each side of his head, pulling him closer and sucking with hard pulls upon Gaara's soft mouth.

Orochimaru relinquished with a sigh, but paused as his gaze traveled over Gaara's face. _There was something...Something about his eyes..._

Orochimaru came around to sit on Gaara's knees, facing him, his own spread to either side. He wrapped one arm around Gaara's neck and the other around his back.

"Gaara..." he murmured. "Gaara...It is a great sadness to me...Your silence." With this, he snuggled up close to Gaara's chest before running his tongue over the edges of Gaara's face. It slithered, first over one cheek, over his brow, and then onto the other before teasing caressingly at the angles of his mouth. It's thick, moist length curling under his chin as it's tip probed at the space between Gaara's lips as molten firelight cast a dim flickering glow about the room.

As if answering an invitation, they parted to let Orochimaru's searching tongue enter as Gaara awoke.

Orochimaru started for a moment as Gaara encircled him in his arms.

Almost as if teasing him for his hesitation, Gaara loosened the knot in Orochimaru's striped belt and slid his hands up beneath his shirt; running them tauntingly up the crease of Orochimaru's spine.

Orochimaru shuddered in response to Gaara's ministrations. He filled Gaara's warm mouth with his tongue, only to feel Gaara suckle upon it.

Beneath him, Orochimaru felt a slight stirring that elicited a like reaction in himself.

Gaara's hands moved down to the small of Orochimaru's back and kneaded the hard muscle there. His grasping fingers sent thrills of delectable fire rippling through Orochimaru's loins. Orochimaru gasped as Gaara released his tongue and bit down hard on his shoulder. Orochimaru rolled his head back and reveled in the sensation of his bruising flesh before snaking his head around to look deviously at the youth in his arms. He wanted to feel the strong beating of Gaara's heart.

Orochimaru brought his arm down from around Gaara's neck and laid his palm upon the front of the other's tunic; feeling the smooth stomach and the pulsing chest beneath before tearing the fabric along its length. His slender hand pinched and sharply twisted one of Gaara's nipples in it's firm grasp.

The other countered by sinking his sharp teeth further into Orochimaru's shoulder, then raking his nails up his lover's back.

Orochimaru stiffened with a jolt and cried out in surprise as the fire of excitement rushed down to awaken a profound passion within him. He quivered with sensation and a hunger begging to be quenched. The hunger pulsed within him. He could feel his organ bulging against the cloth of his pants. It wanted to be set free like some crazed beast.

He forced his chest up against Gaara's in a fit of craving; his fingers bit into Gaara's soft sides as he knocked him back onto the center of the satin-draped bed.

Orochimaru sat back on his heels for a moment with the other spread-eagled beneath him. He looked down upon Gaara with animal desire flaring from his slit-pupiled eyes. Then, he lunged forward and completely ripped off Gaara's tunic, and then pants, with his teeth.

Gaara was astounded for a second as he was so crudely tumbled onto the bed and disrobed, but quickly came back to himself as Orochimaru began to graze his teeth up and down along his breastbone; biting and nipping the silky flesh of Gaara's chest between them. Orochimaru lowered himself to lay on Gaara as he focused his attention on one of Gaara's hardened, pink nipples.

Gaara whimpered as Orochimaru laid upon him and further aroused his desire with his suckling and biting. Orochimaru's hand slid down to caress the base of Gaara's thick, dripping cock. His clever fingers pinched at the tender skin; tracing circles nimbly around it and fondling his sensitive balls.

Gaara's hard organ pulsed with a want that went unsatisfied. His body ached with it. He sat up, bringing Orochimaru's head up with him.

"I cannot...bear this...any longer..." he gasped as he looked into Orochimaru's golden eyes. "Take me!" With this, he tugged at Orochimaru's shirt in a pleading fashion, trying to remove it.

Orochimaru sat up and tore off the offending piece of material, and then struggled to pull his pants off over his throbbing arousal. Gaara grasped either side of them in his hands and rent the dark fabric apart in his haste.

"Give it...to me!" he demanded. "Prove the...existence...of this...to...me!" Gaara's eyes glinted dangerously and his face had the look of a starving man who had seen food and wanted it.

Orochimaru closed his eyes partially and basked in the warm pleasure that wracked through him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It ran through his veins with a pounding fire that burned hotly. It was almost impossible to think through it's raging surges, but he could.

First and foremost, he wanted to take Gaara and truly make him his own.

Gaara looked up and gazed at him with his hungry green eyes as he reached for Orochimaru again, but Orochimaru lifted him by the arms and held him to his muscular chest. His long, black hair drifted about his shoulders like a cloud of dark mist and floated above Gaara's head.

"You want me so badly, yet you would please me first." Orochimaru whispered in his husky voice. Gaara twisted and writhed in his arms like some mad beast. But, Orochimaru held him there, his hair draping over Gaara's shoulders as he brought his head forward to breathe upon his neck, taking in his scent. The smell of him was of desert sage and cacti blossoms. It reminded one of vast stretches of sun baked sand and of golden rays of sunshine.

Gaara could not stand this being restrained. He loved it, craved it even, but he did not want it now. He wanted the rampant fire inside of him sated before he burned up. His body was almost unbearably warm and his breath came in great, heaving gasps. He didn't want to be held, he wanted to be _hurt_, to feel _pain._

Orochimaru pressed his cool cheek against Gaara's hot skin; listened to his panting breath and ardent struggles. He could feel Gaara's suffering and it pleased him greatly, but strangely, he wanted to ease it. He felt Gaara's need for him and was drawn towards it's blazing intensity.

"What is it you want so bad? What is it you want from me that makes your body quiver so? Is it that which I have felt for so long it has made me cold?" he questioned, his eyes ghosting shut.

And as if he had summoned it with his words, it rose from its deep slumber to be awake in him once more. His eyes opened in astounded wonderment and he knew what it was that Gaara needed so.

Orochimaru quieted Gaara's struggles with a hushed whisper and a soft kiss.

"I know what you crave. It is unexplainable. I have never tried to feel this need but I know it's face. Let me take you and claim you and I can take it all away. And you can do the same for me. After all, what is this union that grows between us but something that is shared?" He purred deep within his throat and stroked Gaara's disheveled hair.

Orochimaru lifted his head and gazed deeply into Gaara's sea green eyes. He saw a look of shocked understanding upon his face. _Had he felt it too? Is this what has made him so cold? The inability to satisfy or fulfill the beast inside of him_..._Could it be that in Gaara, I am not alone? _He wanted to know...

"We have always been so alone...even with others. They were not the ones for us..." he murmured. Gaara's eyes widened in a look of, not exactly disbelief, nor quite wonder, but one of awed understanding and profundity so profound as to leave him awestruck. There could be no question that he had lived with this need to be together in this apartness since the first of his life that memory could recall..._They were..._

_Together..._Gaara wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's broad torso, even as the other did to him. There was a name to this fire now, as both of them now saw, that was deeper than simply being together. It was..._love..._Gaara felt some deep wound inside himself that had ached for so long he had forgotten its presence, begin to heal.

For a moment, his thoughts flashed back to a time when he was small, a time when Yashamaru had once said_ the one thing that could truly end your pain...is love._

_Love..._Orochimaru understood what this meant to him, and yet he didn't. _How could I love?_ It was unnatural, impossible, but it had happened; was happening and would continue to do so. And yet...it felt so right. But it was so wrong..._Would I then have to love everybody?_ He looked down at Gaara's form wrapped tight around his breast. _No,_ he thought. _My love is bound to him, and only him. Not to anybody else._

Orochimaru leaned forward to leave a trail of tender kisses along the length of Gaara's arm. He raised Gaara's arm to continue his trail of kisses on it's underside. The path his succulent caresses led him was one to Gaara's milky skinned chest.

The fire still burned within them, but now that it was named, it was no longer in such a hurry to be quenched. With the need no longer burning so strongly in them, there was no longer a need to be so rough. In fact, there was all the more reason to be tender.

The pointed tip of Orochimaru's long tongue slowly wound in ever smaller circles until it finally came to rest upon one of Gaara's small, tender nipples.

Meanwhile, Gaara leaned into the caresses, his pale skin flushing as his eyelids drifted at half-mast . He had never been treated this way before. Never had anyone looked at him this way. Never had anyone touched him in this way; the tender care absent of fear. He reveled in its gentle glow. He somehow knew that, no matter what words came between them nor what anger they may experience, he could never truly hate this man. Neither could he ever forget him. And somehow, even though he knew that the other would probably never admit it, he knew that Orochimaru felt the same way. This knowledge electrified him.

Deep inside, Orochimaru was rather discomfited by all this. He had had opened a new part of himself that he could never get rid of. It was so unlike anything he would have chosen for himself. And yet, he couldn't picture ever ridding himself of it._ Maybe it won't be so bad, _he thought. _I could get used to this; the lazy desire that floated through him, the warmth of having Gaara's welcoming presence beside him and of not being alone on cold nights._ Already, he was seeing how this would change the future.

Orochimaru rolled Gaara over on the massive bed and straddled his dazed form.

Gaara arched his back as Orochimaru's delectably sensitive, smooth hands teased his skin with their soft touch. He was ready for whatever would happen next, be it pleasure or pain. His body's receptors could only feel pleasure now, no matter what pain he experienced.

Orochimaru pressed his firm arousal against Gaara's ass. The other, _my love, _he thought, seemed to take this as a prompt to position himself as an easier target. Orochimaru smiled softly. _He does not care what happens now, _he thought. _He will let me do anything to him in this state. I could take more, but for now, I will only take what is offered._

Orochimaru laid one white palm face down upon the small of Gaara's back, then laid the other atop it. Using this, he slowly pulled Gaara down onto him. He heard Gaara gasp in startlement, although if it was with pleasure or discomfort, he did not know, for Gaara gave no other sign to go by. The feeling was quite exquisite and he could feel Gaara moving with him, sighing with pleasure and giving little groans of satisfaction as Orochimaru's clever hands worked his thrusting flesh.

Orochimaru began to move slightly faster as he rose to the height of his passion with a long, shuddering moan and an explosion of hot, wetness that left him drained. He slumped against Gaara and they both toppled over to lay exhausted among emerald satin covers.

After several long moments, Gaara whispered to him in a sleepy voice, "I am yours..."

Even as Gaara slid into slumber, Orochimaru replied, "And I yours." He wrapped his arms around his fine young lover, laying his head upon his shoulder and sighed with contentment as his vision blurred and sleep took him away.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope every body enjoyed the first chapter. Of the entire story so far, it seems to have been the most serious chapter. In this chapter, I'm introducing the Humor part. Seriously, I can't read this and not laugh. Please R & R. Any criticisms are welcome as long as you're not flaming yaoi.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Orochimaru or Gaara would be Hokage, and Naruto and Sasuke would be man-whores. Unfortunately I don't own it, so I have to settle for writing fanfics.

Chapter 2

Orochimaru awoke from a strange yet enticing dream where he had fallen in love with Gaara. _What an interesting notion, _he thought. _I must've drank too much wine with my dinner. _He arched his back languorously against the soft emerald satin of his covers and stretched up, and then spread his arms to the sides to stretch that way, when his out spread arm touched something that was _not_ usually in his bed in the morning.

He sank back down into the sheets before rolling over to investigate exactly what it was that was so deeply asleep in his bed. It was...Gaara. _But then...It was not a dream? _He studied the naked backside of the young native of Hiding In Sand. _How did he..._And it all came rushing back to him in a crushing wave. _The emotion, the need, the fulfillment, and finally, the true act of love-making._

He threw a bleached arm over his eyes in an attempt to push away what had happened by not looking at it. But he couldn't resist peeping out from under it. He watched Gaara sigh and roll over in his sleep so that he was closer, and facing Orochimaru. The white morning light splashed the pillow and his face in arches of light and shadow. A soft smile spread over Gaara's features as he tucked one pale arm up close to his breast. _He's so...sweet...here, so innocent. _Gaara'shair shifted in the slight breeze that came through the hall window.

Orochimaru partly lidded his eyes and examined Gaara through his lashes. _He is mine. Yet it is not in the way I intended. _His amusement expressed itself in a rich chuckle. _Gaara, my sweetmeat, _he purred to himself. _You bring to life a part of me I never knew existed. And for that, you shall be well rewarded..._

Gaara stirred and Orochimaru rolled over and pulled himself over the bedspread until he could snuggle up against him. He pictured how this might look to an observer and grinned. The two of them curled together made quite a pretty picture. It was actually rather touching. _I am acting like some girl with a first lover, _he chided himself gently.

Gaara awakened in the embrace from his dream. _It was real, _he thought with wonder. _It is real. _He laid still for several minutes, absorbing what this meant. Gaara opened his eyes slightly so that he could study the other's face through his lashes. Orochimaru sleeping looked so very different from when he was awake. The crease between his eyes smoothed out and the set of his lips slightly parted as if about to voice some pleasantry. The corners of his mouth pulled up, making him look more at peace.

_The finishing touch, _he thought, was the way Orochimaru's cloud of soft, ebony hair spilt over his cheekbones and washed off the side of his jaw like a majestic waterfall. Or maybe it was the fragility imbued by his gently shut eyes, framed by their long, delicate lashes.

In any matter, the soft morning light cast a radiant, pale yellow glow to his ivory features, granting them a new life. Gaara smiled. He doubted many before him had seen this side of Orochimaru. He doubted that anyone even knew it existed, maybe not even Orochimaru himself.

Gaara's thoughts turned to other, more troubling things. _Am I not an ally of Konoha Village, kidnapped by my enemy, this very man? I have not fallen to…the enemies…side, but it is a very close thing. _He glanced over at Orochimaru's sleeping form, smiling at his loose, cat-like pose. _He is not my enemy. My enemy is what he does. Could I affect his actions? Could I…turn him into an asset? I don't want to use him. I just want him to not…I don't know…They only accepted me because I was such a powerful asset, but to ask them to take the enemy to their breast?_

Gaara was so absorbed in thought that he didn't notice Orochimaru's shadow on him until it was almost too late.

Orochimaru awoke to see Gaara already sitting up with his brow furrowed thoughtfully. Whatever it was that he was thinking was causing him to frown. Orochimaru sat up and stretched. Well, whatever it was that Gaara was thinking about, could be thought about later. He hadn't even said good morning yet. And so he prepared to do so. After all, Gaara was so deep in thought he wouldn't notice Orochimaru behind him until it was already too late. His lips pursed in a mischievous grin. _Not until it was _much_ too late…_

Gaara emitted an ungraceful squawk as Orochimaru lifted him into the air from behind and set him down in his lap, face up. Orochimaru's grinning face loomed over his, an odd glint in his eye.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, peevishly. He definitely wasn't used to being thrown about in the mornings, especially while still in bed.

"Getting ready to say good morning." replied the other in a nonchalant voice as he settled himself more comfortably against the jade pillows. "After all, isn't that what lovers do?"

Gaara had about two seconds to contemplate what Orochimaru meant, when the snaky bastard dove forward and buried his face in Gaara's crotch. This, invariably, caused Gaara's eyes to widen and focus on something that wasn't nearly as troublesome as what he had been focusing on earlier.

Sometime later, after much riotous play, and after the 'good mornings' were said, Gaara and Orochimaru rested against the headboard and began to plan.

"So, what are we going to do about this, you ask? Well, we're going to do…absolutely nothing!" Orochimaru teased playfully. "Well, actually, we'll have to do something…"

Gaara threw an embroidered pillow at him before making his own stand on the matter. "I'm still a 'hostage'," he started. Orochimaru laughed at the shifty way in which he had said it. "Yes. I'm still a hostage, but you're going to agree to lay off for awhile. Why? Because I told you to." Orochimaru gave him a flat stare, but Gaara wasn't giving him a chance to put a word in edgewise. "I'm still an ally of Konoha, whether you like it or not. Unless they figure this out, not likely, mind you, they still think I'm an unwilling captive."

"True. I don't like this though…" Orochimaru whined. "First I kidnap you, then I have to tell them I don't want to fuck around with them anymore? That doesn't make any sense!" he cried. He had been in such a good mood until now. He glared about the room for something to focus his frustration on, and when he found it, grabbed a knife off the bedside table and threw it at a hanging on the wall, where it hit and bounced back. It had been a rather nice portrayal of himself, but now there was a horizontal line where his mouth was. Slowly, the weight of the hanging caused the lower portion to sag, making his portrait give a stupid, lopsided grin. Not to mention, one from ear to ear. He glowered at it.

Gaara studied the rather comical looking picture. "If you wore that expression a little more often, maybe people would trust you more often." he observed casually, only betrayed by his twitching lips. Orochimaru turned his glower on his companion. "And don't give me that look. We'll come up with something. Or maybe we could just tell the truth, spill the beans, and I'll say that I can make you into a decent, caring person."

"It's better than anything we've come up with previously." Orochimaru noted as he flipped his hair back. "And we could get it to work. The hardest part would be humanizing me after all these years."

"You're a beast. Completely uncivilized." Gaara agreed. "But are you ready to not be evil anymore?" he asked archly, with one eye closed.

"I'll still take a new body every once in a while, and I'm still set on Eternal Life. But we can try." he responded.

"You didn't answer my question. But, I'll take that as a yes." Gaara fingered one of his earlobes, which was a tad sore after Orochimaru had nipped it earlier. Orochimaru had noticed him rubbing his earlobe and had an idea.

"Would you like your ear pierced? It's already halfway done." He raised one side of his lip to reveal one of his sharp canines. Gaara eyed the pearly, gleaming tooth.

"Only if you have something to put in it." Gaara smiled slyly, his brows lowering and his lips pulling up in a grin. "And only if you make it fun."

Orochimaru tossed his fine hair back and levered himself out of bed to rummage through a small jewelry box on his dresser. He came back carrying a pair of dangling earrings carved from pure onyx. They were much like his own, except that they were facing the other way and that the long side was more flat, rather than curved. Gaara examined them for a minute before nodding his head.

"I guess I'll let you do it." He grinned at Orochimaru and rolled over onto the main portion of the king size four-poster bed. "You'll have to fight me though."

Orochimaru laid the rings on the bedside table and pounced on Gaara, not really trying to hold him down. He let Gaara knock him around a bit before he pushed him into the soft covers. "You're going to look funny for a few weeks until you let your hair grow out a little longer." he noted as he studied the way the noonday light played on Gaara's unkempt ruby hair.

"Grow my hair out? Since when was I doing that?" Gaara asked as he lightly punched Orochimaru in the arm.

"Since I did this?" Orochimaru leaned forward and kissed him rather heartily. He felt so…playful and alive when he was with Gaara. The way he was acting reminded him of a kitten. "Now, hold still so I don't mess up your pretty ears." He leaned forward and suckled on Gaara's earlobe before gently taking it between his teeth and biting down. Gaara winced and cracked one of his tightly-shut eyes open. Of course, he winced again as Orochimaru followed suit with the second ear.

Orochimaru reached over for the little ear-dangles and put them in Gaara's ears. Then, he sat back and studied the total effect. Gaara was completely nude, and resting stretched out, on one elbow. His skin was a pale cream and he was shaven. His body was smoothly muscled, though not overly so. His unruly red hair was somewhat short, but nicely accented his sea green eyes which were thickly rimmed in odd black markings. He didn't have eyebrows, but he would have looked strange if he did. His mouth was set in what some would call a permanent scowl, although it was just his current, and most often used, expression. And then, from his ears dangled the small black ornaments. He was luscious. So very luscious.

"You're very luscious, so very sexy, my heart's only fire. You set my heart a-twitching and bring flaming my desire." Orochimaru grinned at his bit of poetry. Then, "We're going to have to get out of bed _sometime._" He noted wryly as he crept closer to Gaara.

Gaara studied the clothing he had been wearing the night before. It was absolutely trashed, reduced to rags. The shirt was torn in several places, as were the pants. The only thing that had survived was his long, white loin cloth. Having nothing else to wear, he donned it and turned to look in the floor-length mirror.

"Absolutely charming." observed Orochimaru from the side lines. "You look like a young barbarian warrior."

"A barbarian?" asked Gaara with his brow raised.

"Yes. You're wearing nothing but that long scrap of cloth and your earrings. Not to mention, you're bruised and scratched up over your entire body and, your hair is an absolute mess. Although…" Orochimaru trailed off with a naughty grin.

"What?" Gaara asked, completely mystified.

"Only sexy barbarians have cum in their hair." purred Orochimaru.

Gaara put his hands on his head and moved them around until he found the matted locks. There was definitely cum in his hair. _Not only do I not have anything to wear, but I have cum in my hair. Great. _He glowered at Orochimaru.

"What? I haven't done anything." Orochimaru responded, trying to act innocent, but failing miserably. He turned and walked to a door, flinging it open. "I think I can find you something to wear. And I can guess you want a shower. After all, you wouldn't want to go out in public with that in your hair, now would you?"

Gaara frowned and took the clothes that Orochimaru handed him. They were a simple long shirt and pair of trousers that would be rather large on him. _Better this than parading around naked, _he thought as he followed Orochimaru into the shower room. Orochimaru kissed him 'goodbye', promised to be back by evening, and stopped to watch as Gaara pulled off his loincloth and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. Orochimaru turned to leave, and that was when Gaara noticed something that made him grin. Orochimaru hadn't showered yet, and he had to attend some sort of meeting or another. But Gaara wasn't about to tell him that he had cum in his hair too.

That's the end of Chapter 2, and if I have time, I'll upload Chapter 3 sometime this week. Currently, I have to work on Chapter 5. Chapter 4's already typed and ready. Please don't flame me for my stupid puns.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Unfortunately, or for me, maybe not so unfortunately, I've had several buisiness requests for my artwork by my very favorite band, ONLY FLESH. It's taking me longer than I expected to finish my portrait of Rev, the singer.

I've noticed a grand total of 139 hits on my story, 1 alert, 1 C2 and no reviews. Is this telling me that my story is so grand that I do not deserve some editorial commenting? Or is it so horrible that it doesn't deserve notice? Whichever, please give me a notice if you have any comments on my writing. But please, no flaming. I respond poorly to them.

This is the chapter where we begin to see other pairings sprouting up. Read and learn. Oh, there's going to be some drug use from this point on, although you won't really see it until the next chapter. (sneak preview: Orochimaru and Gaara toking while watching Who Framed Roger Rabbit!) BIG NOTE: This story will eventually become a great cesspool of nothing but drugs, faggot sex, S&M and, of course, Orochimaru and Gaara's cementing relationship through it all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only time I have owned Orochimaru or Gaara or Kimimaru is in my dreams. They are very good dreams.

I guess I had better get on with it, hadn't I?

Insert drumroll here

Chapter 3

Orochimaru looked out over the gathering of people in his congress room and sighed under his breath. _This meeting is not going to go well with many of them, _he thought. _They want action, and instead, I tell them to wait longer. _His pale hand tugged and pulled at the cloth of his shirt's hem.

The crowd was filled with angry, impatient faces and it hummed with unhappy mutterings. Many of them could not see why Orochimaru would hold back any longer, especially since he was the one who had been urging them forth in the first place. Orochimaru kept his outside composure firm, but inside he knew there might be trouble. His hand pulled again at the hem.

Across the room, Orochimaru spotted a group with Kimimaru at its head. He turned his head to observe them. Kimimaru's followers spoke to the dove gray-haired man in hushed tones, Kimimaru nodding or shaking his head impassively at their statements. The tall ninja began to advance towards Orochimaru's side of the room, his entourage close behind.

As they neared, Orochimaru could hear one of Kimimaru's men say something that caught the gray haired ninja's attention.

"I know what the snake bastard needs." said the man, his freckled face spread into a grin. "He needs to get laid. It'd do him some good."

Kimimaru glanced from him to Orochimaru with a bemused look on his usually impassive face before replying. "He probably already has." Kimimaru waved his retinue off and continued on to Orochimaru at a leisurely pace.

Orochimaru raised one fine eyebrow as Kimimaru stopped before him. The other seemed unusually amused, unusual because Kimimaru rarely showed any emotion. Orochimaru thought on what he knew about the nin before him. He didn't have all that much, even though he probably was the one with the most knowledge of the usually solemn-faced ninja. Kimimaru was great in bed, for one. He was also a good fighter. He more or less thought of Orochimaru as some sort of higher being. But that was pretty much the extent of Orochimaru's knowledge.

"And you're in a fine mood, Kimimaru." Orochimaru said in greeting. The other nodded.

"And I have good reason to be. Although, you'll probably be glad I spotted it before anyone else." Kimimaru's lips twitched as if he had thought of smiling, but instead he opted for a light chuckle. Orochimaru's brow rose higher, if that was possible.

"And why so?" he questioned, taking note as Kimimaru actually grinned for a second. "What is enough to make you mirthful?"

"Well, maybe it's that you seem to have gone mad, requesting a delay in the attack against Konoha." Kimimaru said softly. "Or maybe it's because you have cum in your hair. Or maybe the fact that…" He trailed off at Orochimaru's expression. It was something that could not be effectively described with words, except maybe as a twisting of the features into shock, abhorrence and anger. Whatever one would call it, it was absolutely hilarious, even to Kimimaru. He hadn't laughed so hard in  well, years.

Orochimaru's naturally pale face flushed faintly and it seemed as if he was about to explode. Whether from shock, embarrassment, disgust or anger, Kimimaru couldn't tell.

"What…?" Orochimaru asked in a voice that couldn't quite be named. "…Did you say…?" His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides, knuckles clearly visible through the flesh. There was a tic in the right side of his lip and his left eye.

"What did you say…?" Orochimaru repeated again in that same, not quite strangled voice, his eye twitching.

By now, almost every person in the room had turned towards them, facing them in silence except for those few whispering to ask what had happened, although no one knew what Kimimaru had said.

Kimimaru glanced around and thought better of saying more, lest Orochimaru truly wish to kill him. He nodded his head towards the closest door and headed towards it, the fuming Orochimaru almost stomping on his heels. As they passed through the door, the crowd in the audience chamber resumed its loud chatter, no doubt about it they were discussing this latest spectacle.

In his office, Orochimaru stalked rapidly about the small room, his heavy steps leading him to and fro across the shag carpet. He was too upset to sit down and discuss this in a reasonable manner. _Gaara had to have known. He had to have known all morning, _he thought crossly. _The fucking bastard! He knew exactly what would happen! And he let me go out with that crap on me! He didn't tell me, and now…_Orochimaru didn't know what now. His self control had almost snapped.

And it hit him. That was exactly what Gaara had wanted. He was being tested, his ability for control being pushed to the edge, and almost over. Gaara wanted to know if Orochimaru could really bear up to the changes he would have to go through. It was truly a crushing awareness.

When the concept had hit him, Orochimaru had stopped dead in his tracks, his thoughts turning inwards. Now, he stepped over to his swivel chair and literally dropped into its enveloping leopard-spot cushions. He laid there for a moment, his mind swirling with the realization. After a long second or two, he cracked open an eye and surveyed Kimimaru slouching in the other chair.

"Thanks." he muttered. "I needed that." Orochimaru's voice was weary, as if he were suddenly tired. His body drooped over the stuffed arms of the chair, his head and feet thrown back over the sides, head tilted to see Kimimaru.

"For what?" Kimimaru asked confusedly. "I insulted you."

"Yeah, but it got me thinking." Orochimaru confided. "You see, I have a serious conflict that is very much a problem to me. I have actually come across something that I don't want. The only problem is  " He paused for greater impact. "I can't get rid of it."

"Can't get rid of it?" Kimimaru knew that Orochimaru was a complete genius when it came to getting out of situations he didn't want to be in. Why couldn't he get himself out of this one?

"You cannot rid yourself of this problem?" asked Kimimaru, riveted.

"Impossible. I would if I could, but I could if I would." Orochimaru replied in a sarcastic manner. This obviously confused Kimimaru as he took the time to contemplate the meaning of the other's words.

"Are you saying that you can't do it because you don't want to?" Kimimaru questioned, a hint of disbelief trickling into his words.

"Exactly. Or almost. I could get rid of my little problem, but I'd probably kill myself in the process. Now I see why you're such a hermit. Emotions suck." Orochimaru concluded. Kimimaru was slightly startled by this revelation. Orochimaru was almost hinting at a relationship. He _was_ hinting at a relation ship. The question was: _Who?_

"Who?" Kimimaru voiced his question. Orochimaru stared blankly at him for a moment before forming his answer.

"None other than the strong, young, and gorgeous Kazekage of Suna." He articulated eloquently.

"Gaara." stated Kimimaru. "You have a relationship with Gaara."

"Not just any relationship." Orochimaru sighed. "It's impossible to believe, but it is almost undeniably  love."

He said the last word so softly that Kimimaru wasn't so sure he had heard it, although he knew he had. Orochimaru had leaned his head back and closed his eyes in heady pleasure. Whatever it was, Orochimaru was certainly infatuated with the Sand nin. But something told Kimimaru that it was something more than that. Something much deeper than mere infatuation._ It may in fact be love, _he told himself. _Orochimaru isn't one to lose his head over things, and I can tell he's not happy about the situation. He knows exactly what this may mean, and if he says it's love, I believe him. He wouldn't use the word so lightly. _He sighed deeply. _This is bound to make things interesting, _he thought.

Kimimaru nodded to Orochimaru and excused himself. "I have somewhere to be." he said. Orochimaru smirked.

"You mean you have someone to go 'visit'. At least now you don't have to worry about me groping just about every free person and most that aren't." Orochimaru grinned. "Your boyfriend is safe!" he cried out humorously. "That is, until Gaara and I have an argument. Then even you might not be safe!" he grinned mischievously, rubbing his hands together and laughing from deep within his chest. "Get your ass out of my office, you fag. Before I do something to you. And say 'hi' to Kabuto for me."

Meanwhile, Gaara let the hot water pour over his lithe body and smiled. He was getting used to smiling. _Orochimaru is probably going to be very angry with me when he gets back. But I don't mind. He's going to have to get used to the consequences of loving, or in this case, making love to me. _Gaara sniggered before turning to survey what soaps Orochimaru had. His eyes widened, letting the water in.

Gaara had never really cared about what kind of soap he used, as long as he got clean using it. That's why he stared when he saw the abundance of shampoos, conditioners and body washes that were arranged in the cubby by the shower door. There were gels and creams and bars of things, and all in different fragrances. There were sponges and loofas and exfoliating scrubbers. Shaving creams and razors and just about anything else one could possibly need.

To Gaara, this could only described as shampoo-overload. _Just grab something that smells good and go, _he told himself. Gaara contemplated the no-less-than-name-brand-soaps before grabbing a loofa and some Island Spring body wash. _No wonder he always smells like an entire jungle. _Just thinking about what Orochimaru smelt like made him get a touch weak-kneed. _Maybe I could go with something a little more refreshing. _He browsed through the soaps for a little bit before he found something called Desert Oasis and mixed a little of both on his loofa. The combination almost smelt like Suna after the rains.

He showered and shaved and finished with a touch of palm extract conditioner. Afterwards, he felt cleaner than he ever had. Not knowing what else to do, he donned the loose clothes he had been given and returned to Orochimaru's bedchamber. Now was the best time to learn a little something about the snaky bastard. The perfect place to start was the closet. After all, Orochimaru was a vain little peacock. Anything he had decided to keep around would most likely be in there.

Gaara went to the walk in closet and threw the door open. Inside, there was a clothes rack that was pretty well populated, a row of cabinets along one wall, and a jumble of stuff tossed in the back. Among this pile was Gaara's gourd. What a surprise. Obviously, Orochimaru had intended upon keeping it. _Sorry, but this is mine, cupcake, _he purred to himself._ The little seal you put on it can't be too hard to break, now that I know what it is._

Orochimaru opened the door to his suite and saw sand. It was gathered in drifts and dunes all about the room and for as far as he could see down the hall. _That means Gaara found his gourd, _he thought._ That also means he was snooping through my stuff. I wonder what he's doing now…_Well, there was only one way to find out.

He sauntered down the hallway, following the sand as it grew deeper, leading him right to his living room where Gaara was curled up on his couch, fast asleep with a porno playing on the TV.

_Awww! How sweet…How could I ever be mad at him for long? _Orochimaru thought. He didn't really think he was being an airhead, and he wasn't. It just felt like it. But that was besides the point.

As Orochimaru approached the couch, sand rose and eddied about his feet, but it did not resist him as he reached out and stroked Gaara's soft cheek. _Any other and it would sweep them away, but it does not perceive me as a threat. Therefore it does not fend me away, _Orochimaru smirked silently. Gaara's sand almost seemed to have a conscience of its own. Yet even when it would harm anyone who approached him as he slept, it allowed Orochimaru to pass.

Orochimaru couldn't decide whether or not to feel touched, so he opted for a strange warm feeling instead. He turned to see what exactly it was that Gaara had put in the VCR and grinned at what he saw. So that was why Gaara had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. It seemed that Gaara had gone browsing through Orochimaru's extensive porn collection and found one of the few homemade movies. This particular one involved him, Kimimaru and S&M.

_Well_, Orochimaru thought. _I haven't seen this one in a long while. _After a moments thought, he sat down beside Gaara, kicked his heels back on the coffee table and leaned back to watch the remainder.

Kimimaru ran his hands up Kabuto's muscular thighs and dipped his head forward to nestle his face into the small nest of gray curls where they met. His soft lips mouthed at the sensitive flesh as he nuzzled at it. Finally, he slipped his pink tongue from between his lips and ran it over Kabuto's gorgeously thick organ. Even as the rough wetness of his tongue touched it, it rose to angry life.

Kimimaru loved this. He loved making Kabuto feel the beast within. But what he loved even more was when Kabuto used his beast on him. That was ecstasy.

Kimimaru drew in a sudden breath as Kabuto cuffed him in the jaw, but he didn't move. He wasn't supposed to. He was only allowed to move when Kabuto ordered it.

"Turn around, you worthless hunk of flesh." commanded Kabuto. Immediately, Kimimaru turned so that his broad back faced Kabuto. He knew what happened now, and just as he expected, he felt the leather bonds being slid and tightened around his wrists and arms. Next, his legs were jerked roughly from beneath him and bound to his wrists.

"Come here, you fucking bastard." Kabuto growled, wrenching Kimimaru's head around to be gagged. But this time, it seemed that Kabuto wasn't quite done yet. He leaned over and grabbed something slim and silvery from the dresser and brought it around so that Kimimaru could see. It was a jointed metal collar, inlaid in silver with Kimimaru's nickname engraved upon it: 'BONES'. Attached on a small metal ring at the back was a long, silvery leash made of silver wires wrapped and braided around a core of steel links.

Kabuto opened the collar and fixed it high around Kimimaru's bowed neck. It fit him snugly but not tight. Using the leash to reel him in, Kabuto kissed Kimimaru right above the collar's platinum confines before pulling the leash back and tying it to Kimimaru's bound wrists. Then he got up off the bed and inspected the bound man.

_So maybe Kimimaru isn't such a worthless hunk of flesh after all, _Kabuto thought._ He has a certain willingness to be constricted and bound, a downright handsome figure, and he's more than willing to be hurt._

"Well, I have something new planned for tonight, Bones." Kabuto declared with slight humor. "Something I think you're going to enjoy greatly." he continued, adjusting his glasses before finally taking them off and laying them on top of the dresser. Then, he reached for something that had been leaning against it.

As Kabuto held the objects up, Kimimaru realized it was several braided leather whips. Each one differed. One was a long, coiled bullwhip, another was a cat-o'-nine-tails. There was a short riding quirt and a stiff rawhide lash. There was another, which Kabuto held in his other hand, that was a smaller, thicker version of the bullwhip he held with the others.

Kimimaru inhaled sharply as the braided leather scored across his muscular chest, grazing his right nipple. A moment later the sting of another blow blossomed over his smooth skin. Again and again he twitched and shuddered at the broad strokes of the whip. But in a way, Kabuto was right. He _was_ enjoying this. The pain only lasted for a moment after each stinging blow landed, but after enough strikes had been made, it ceased to be pain. It was more like  pleasure. Yes, it was pleasure that made him bend and moan, that made him lean into the wide strokes that landed upon his twisting body. Slowly, too slowly, the blows landed lower and lower until they alighted on his stomach, then hips and thighs.

Suddenly, the onslaught halted. And now the pain rushed back to his reddened body, making his skin seem to throb and pulse. It was absolutely delightful, the way it seemed his skin were crawling off of him in great sheets of spasming muscle. It seemed the drugs he had taken were beginning to kick in. And so they were.

Kimimaru was one with every individual scarlet mark that marred his body. He could feel the lovely strain in his bound limbs and arched back. He was aware of every fold and crease in the blanket he was posed upon. Even the warm, scented air that drifted about the room became another part of him, caressing his skin and shifting his hair with the slightest of drafts. It seemed the candles placed about the room were right beneath his nose, scents of jasmine and lavender swirling into his nostrils.

Kabuto leaned forward, cupping Kimimaru's jaw in his hand, caressing the underside of his pulled back head. The other leaned into the strokes and caresses that Kabuto favored him, the clever hands that trailed along his biceps, the soft fingers that brushed along his hairline.

"Ah, Kimimaru, you should know better." Kabuto softly muttered in his ear. "But then again, you love the overwhelming sense of me touching you. If there were such a place as heaven, you would be there now, wouldn't you?" Kimimaru's only response was to part his skyward lips and let his tongue explore the tissues of them. Kabuto laughed merrily.

"Oh you are such an emotional creature, Bones." Kabuto excised as he pushed him over onto his side. Kimimaru landed on his right side, his bound limbs flexing in the momentary lack of tension.

"Bones, darling, I haven't yet let all the surprises out of my sleeve. There are plenty more to witness." Kabuto purred as he pulled a thin-bladed dagger from beneath a pillow. "Then you will truly be mine, and no other's." He laid the point of the blade at the center of Kimimaru's chest. "Once my name is upon your skin, you will be mine for as long as I wish it to be so. And you cannot deny that."

He pressed firmly on the blade for a moment, piercing the flesh and allowing a line of vermillion blood to trickle from it. Then Kabuto brought the blade over to begin forming the first kanji of his name on Kimimaru's broad chest.

Mmm...so sexy...I can picture it all in my mind... Oh yes, somewhere around chapter 5, I hope to introduce a much sicker and deeper world of character corruption. There will be blood, whips chains, small mutilations...the list goes on. I really dig the S&M factor.

For those wanting to know more about the band ONLY FLESH, you can check them out at: **onlyflesh.info , **But if you don't like drugs, sex, electro-sleazecore, sleazecore, human suspension (putting hooks in your skin and hanging in the air from them), mutilation, scarification, piercing, S&M and all that good stuff, I suggest you don't go.

Part of Blood by ONLY FLESH

I saw you standing there,

you looked so pretty to me...so pretty.

I wanted to tell you so many things..

but like everything..

it always ends..

and now I'm picking up the pieces..of your pretty face.

The blood, the blood

never makes things easier.

The blood, the blood

never washes anything away.

The blood, the blood

never makes things easier.

The blood, the blood

it never lies like you,you whore.

You know the funny thing about meat?

It rots. It fucking rots!

You know the funny thing about you?

You rot! You fucking rot!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, now we're going to begin seeing the drugs kick in. In the previous chapter, I started the S&M and mutilations.

I hope you all enjoy this one, because it's going to be a while before I get Chapter 5 up and running. Again, please tell me how I'm doing. This IS my first Fic, aftear all. Please, no flames. They make me feel stabby.

A toast to all my readers! If you like it, I love you. If you don't, I'm indifferent. I really must praise you all. This wouldn't be here if there wasn't anybody to read it, now would there? And a hail and a toast to: Frosty, Colonel and Beth for saying "You're doing the right thing. Faggot fanfics are what life is about." (They really did say that)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I have owned several charachters in my dreams. Kimimaru is an excellant slave.

Chapter 4

Orochimaru passed an unlit joint and a red Zippo to Gaara. "Light that for me while I get some munchies food." With that, he pointed himself in the general direction of the kitchen and wove his way towards it.

Gaara held up the well-rolled J and waved it back and forth in front of his face for a few seconds before putting one end in his mouth. He bit it off and spat it at the TV and put the other end in his mouth. He held the flame to the other end for a moment, inhaling slowly. Gaara pinched it between his thumb and forefinger and took another breath, holding it before blowing a perfect ring of smoke.

Gaara really didn't care what was blaring on the TV. He was more intent upon watching the slowly swirling colors and images on the backs of his eyelids. It was more interesting than watching things with his eyes open, mostly because he hadn't known the backs of eyelids could even be watched.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked as he walked back into the living room, a punchbowl full to the brim with trail mix in his arms. He settled to the couch and put the big bowl on his lap before further investigating Gaara's current occupation. Gaara was leaning back into the couch with the joint in his mouth. His scarlet hair fell back and his dark-rimmed eyes were closed as he traced circles on them with his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Orochimaru asked as he shoveled another handful of pretzel sticks and Chex Mix into his mouth. "And give me that damn thing. It's my turn." Following his own instruction, Orochimaru reached over and plucked the J from between Gaara's lips. "I bet you're going to have some weird-ass dreams tonight." he commented as he took a hit.

Gaara finally opened his eyes and realized that there was something to eat in the vicinity. "Yeah." he agreed, his unkempt hair falling forward as he reached for the bowl and grabbed a handful of its contents. His attention moved to Orochimaru's face, and he busied his eyes with watching the other eat. There was just something about the way Orochimaru put things in his mouth that made Gaara want to sit on his face. It was an absolutely amazing process to watch. Gaara found himself taking in each detail and mapping it to memory.

_First, _Gaara thought, his mouth watering. _He grabs a handful and brings it up to his face. Then, he sticks his tongue so very far out and puts the pretzel on it. He puts the tip of his tongue through the hole in the pretzel. Then he pulls it into his mouth and licks his lips. I want him to lick my lips. _Gaara realized the absurdity of this thought and tried to ignore it. He wasn't particularly successful, and began to laugh in a crazed, sexual manner.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was watching Gaara from the corner of his eye. The redhead was watching him hungrily and licking his chops, laughing in a harsh and throaty voice. This was definitely going to be an interesting night. Orochimaru took a huge hit and put a clip on the roach.

"Here, Gaara. Finish that. And give me my damn lighter, you fucking horny-ass bastard." Orochimaru handed the roach to Gaara, who took it and started to finish it off without giving over the lighter.

Orochimaru looked slyly over at Gaara and then turned his gaze to the Party Mix. An idea was forming in his head. "Hey, Gaara." he said.

"What?" replied Gaara, running his hand over his face and tossing the remains of the roach in an ashtray.

"This!" Orochimaru threw a handful of pretzels and Chex and cashews at him. The small chunks of food rained salty nuts down upon him and a particularly large almond smacked him in the center of his forehead.

"You! You asshole-fucking bastard! I'll get you for that!" Gaara jumped up and snatched the entire punchbowl from Orochimaru's lap and proceeded to dump its contents on him, one heaping handful at a time. During this process, pretzels were flying through the air as Orochimaru fended them off.

"And  now that you're properly salted, its time to cook the main course!" Orochimaru shouted in glee and picked up Gaara around the waist, swinging him in a circle. Gaara didn't appreciate this, and showed it by kicking Orochimaru in the stomach. Because of Orochimaru, Gaara had lost his high. And he was not happy.

Gaara landed on his feet and charged at Orochimaru. His right fist connected with the other's chin, knocking him to the floor. Orochimaru fell to the floor and picked himself up on his elbows. He was stunned. He hadn't really thought Gaara would be angry with him.

Gaara looked down at Orochimaru lying there on the floor with his eyes full of bloody anger. But he wasn't seeing now. He was seeing the past. What he saw and felt was a time when his abusive father had done the same thing in one of his drunken rages. But back then, Gaara hadn't been able to fight back. And if he had, his father would have probably killed him.

Gaara was reliving the past. _Pain…fear…Gaara's small form trembled on the floor as his father reached down and touched his thigh. He shrunk further into a little ball, which only seemed to bring his father to a higher state of anger. His father grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to his feet. Terror…_

_'Don't you run from me boy. Only cowards run. Are you a coward?' his father whispered into Gaara's ear with his breath that reeked of sake. Gaara's father laid his hand on Gaara's thin chest and caressed him. Panic…_

On the floor…Lying on the floor…

_His father grabbed Gaara's small hand and put it between his legs and told him to touch himself. Horror…dread…_

_He had to obey, or else his father would hurt him again. Maybe if he did it, his father wouldn't hurt him this time. Maybe…The remembrance of agony and tortured dreams flitted through his terror-stricken mind. If he did it, maybe he wouldn't have another set of scars to add to the rest…_

Lying on the floor,…looking up at him…

_He shivered with loathing and disgust as he did what he was told. He hated it. It was vile. It was a shameful deed. But still he did it. He had no choice. What was worse was holding the tears back. It was so hard to keep the acrid drops from entering his eyes and leaving them. But one got away anyways. It slid down his cheek as his father's fetid breath feathered on his cheek. _

_His father saw it. 'You ungrateful wench! Don't you know that anything I do is for your own good? Don't you know that? You treat this as a punishment. You killed your mother, I should kill you for that…' Pain…denial…regret…self-hate…_

_'…But I don't. I have to live with your pitiful self because she loved you, even though you killed her.' His father let him drop to the ground, his small body impacting with the stone floor from that height. His eyes brimmed with tears and he wept onto the cold, cruel, unforgiving stone. Just as swiftly as he had dropped him, his father wrapped an arm around his small waist and swung him into the air and around and around…_

Hands on his shoulders…shaking him…a small, insistent voice…

_He flew into the wall as his father let go, his momentum driving him to land on the hard brick with a sickening crunch and a sharp pain…_

Shaking him…that voice…persistently pleading with him. It began to reach through to him…it touched him through his shell.

The real world seemed to overlay the past like a ghost image slowly becoming solid as the other began to fade. Orochimaru gripped his shoulders tightly and was shaking him, repeating over and over again in a voice that was as scared as it was concerned, "Gaara! Gaara! Oh God, oh fuck! Gaara! Talk to me!"

Gaara finally made it back to reality, albeit very shaken. He fell into Orochimaru's strong arms and just quivered there, unable to do anything but stare into nothing. It had been so long since he had been taken by a flashback, but never had one ever shaken him so deeply. He had almost completely erased that day from his mind, but it had come back to him.

His blood red hair pressed into Orochimaru's stomach as his legs collapsed beneath him and Orochimaru supported his weight. His body quivered and trembled like a leaf in a hail storm.

Orochimaru cradled Gaara to himself and sank to his knees as he embraced his lover's trembling form. He whispered soft assurances into Gaara's ear and stroked his sweaty hair. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but something he did triggered this episode. Nobody knew Gaara's past except maybe his sister or brother. But Gaara's reclusive-ness had to have stemmed from some childhood memory he had tried hard to repress.

He lifted his lover and carried him bride-style into the bedroom and laid him down upon the now violet covers. He was so pale against the rich, royal sheets. Gaara's eyes were still rather vacant and his breath came shallow and tremulous.

"Gaara, please come back to me. Please." Orochimaru mouthed. He turned Gaara's head towards him and gazed deeply into those wide, green eyes. He scanned those eyes for any hint of the real Gaara and begged them to awake for him.

Slowly, ever so horribly slowly, reason came back to Gaara's eyes. He clutched Orochimaru's hands and squinched his face up in an attempt to hold back emotion.

_He's so hurt, so fucked up inside. He never let it out and it just built up inside of him, waiting to explode. Or implode. My poor darling, he's had such a hard time, and he's tried to keep it inside for so long, _Orochimaru exuded to himself.

"Let it out. Just let it all out." He wrapped his arms tightly around Gaara. Gaara hesitated for a moment, but Orochimaru assured him again, and he buried his face into Orochimaru's shoulder and opened the flood gates. He cried for all the wrongs done to an innocent child, he wept for all the names and cruel looks, he grieved for his mother, and even his father. He mourned the inability that his siblings had had to help him, or even themselves. He released all the tears that had gathered in his body, that he had collected for years and held against the world in a bitter cesspool.

Gaara had cried into Orochimaru's now tearstained kimono for the better part of an hour. But now his tears were dried up and he couldn't cry anymore. He looked up and Orochimaru looked down at him with a wistful expression. Gaara reached up a hand and rubbed a bit at his red eyes.

"You know, that was a long time in coming." Orochimaru commented without any hint of sarcasm.

"Kind of…" replied Gaara, which was annoyingly vague.

"Kind of…" prompted Orochimaru softly.

Gaara decided to start at the beginning. "When I was born, I killed my mother…"

Thanks for reading, I'm getting a kick out of the hungry stares my friends keep giving my writing journal, lol. I'm still in my ONLY FLESH rut. I've been listening to all their CD's for a week straight. Even when I sleep. The subliminal messages are great. I found myself chanting 'You are a slave. You are a slave. You are a slave.' today.

Part of Mutilated For All To See by ONLY FLESH

Dehumanize...humanize...humanize

That...that...that

Which...which...which

You...you...you

Love...love...love

Demoralize...demoralize...

Your...your...

Affection...affection...

Feed...feed...feed...

You...you...you...

The...the...the...

Fruits of...fruits of...

My...my...my...

Infection...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, thank you very much for those who support my writing. I haven't gotten many reviews, but that's okay. I must say, I've gotten over 600 hits on this story! That makes me very happy indeed! But anyways, Thank You All for reading this (or whatever it is that you do), and Thank You All to those who've reviewed. I'm betting that some of those that have read this are also the authors of some of the fics that I've read. Good work to you all!

Now, back to the Author's Note...

My drawing of Rev is almost complete, TAKS tests at school are DONE with, I have two new pets (a mouse and ANOTHER lovebird named Freddy), and now, Chappy Five is up and running. Chapter Six is under beggining headway.

What's up in this chappy? Well, it gets really gooey for a while, but don't worry, it turns around quickly enough. After all, doesn't Gaara get to have some fun?

Oh, there's a little 'cliffhanger' that'll have you just _begging _for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but, I have owned and will again own Gaara, Orochimaru, Kimmimaru, Neji, _both_ Uchiha brothers, and a couple of others in my dreams. Several of them all at once. I have very, very nice dreams.

Chapter 5

Orochimaru held his sleepy lover firmly to his chest and stroked the fine blood red hair that lay beneath his open hand. What Gaara had said, what he had told Orochimaru, was shocking. Orochimaru was at a loss of word and thought. Never in all of his life had he heard anything like those horrible, stuttering words that were uttered from between Gaara's full, trembling lips. Even at some time in his life, Orochimaru had had friends. He had people who were willing to love him, even if he had never truly appreciated the fact.

Gaara stirred against him and he clutched the younger man more tightly. If only he could fix Gaara's horrid past…Never had Orochimaru felt so unable. He shut his gilded eyes and rocked himself and Gaara as he sat, a silent and comforting presence.

Even in the worst of situations, Orochimaru now truly realized how sheltered a life he had lived compared to Gaara. No one would have dared to lay a hand upon him. He had never experienced true hunger; hunger had only been the result of long meditations, following which he would eat at free will. He had never really wanted friends nor cared what others thought of him. He had never felt alone. All his life, he had been blind to the suffering of others, primarily because he was not suffering himself.

This revelation lead to another conclusion. All the things that he had ever done against others…Had his reasons for them not taken into calculation this blindness? Never had he once thought a whit about these things until Gaara's past had brought them forth and shoved them into his disbelieving conscious.

Orochimaru looked down at Gaara, who stayed awake purely by a sheer act of will. It had been such a long, revealing night for his beautiful angel. Gaara's long-lashed eyes would slowly drift shut before fluttering open in an attempt to keep conscious, only to coast downwards again.

"Gaara, I feel that I would be nothing without you. Is this what you want of me? I think back upon my entire life  and something within me begins to ache and pressure me so…" Orochimaru lamented, his ebony hair shifting to flow down in front of him as he tilted his head upwards. "It hurts  so badly it hurts. But it is so different from what you describe to me. What is this feeling? Do you know?" Orochimaru placed a hand to his bleached breast and probed with his fingers at the place that that horrible throbbing seemed to emanate from. He could not understand what pained him so.

Gaara roused himself away from the threat of slumber for a moment and laid his flat palm beside Orochimaru's. Something was different…He rested his head against Orochimaru's cool, muscular side and felt his lover's other hand come up to cup his head. He listened for several long moments, but just before he would have pulled away, he heard something flutter and lurch within the other. He paused. Again it happened. And again. And again. And he realized it for what it was. Orochimaru's still, cold, black snake-heart had begun to beat. He looked up, his head still pressed to Orochimaru's smooth skin, and stared with wide eyes into Orochimaru's confused ones.

Kabuto pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose and studied what lay on the ground, gasping and trembling before him. His calm eyes roamed over the other's reddened, blood-streaked body. Kimimaru's skin was a brilliant patchwork of bleeding spirals and abstract kanji that Kabuto, the artist himself, had carved into it.

_Too bad it cannot stay there forever to advertise my artistic ability,_ Kabuto thought. _Before I let him go, I will have to heal them all away. _He sighed, although a hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Kimimaru." Kabuto called wryly. Kimimaru raised his weary head in answer, causing Kabuto to smile faintly again. "Our time here is almost up. A pity that you cannot stay here with me forever, but I will make the best of what short moments are cast my way." Kabuto strolled over and knelt upon one knee in front of his subject's prone form. This would be only his second night to truly have Kimimaru lying subject before him. Before could only be child's play compared to these last two nights of beautiful subordination from Kimimaru.

Kabuto lifted one almost delicate hand to cup Kimimaru's chin in its outstretched fingers. The other reached out to grasp Kimimaru's wrist and pull it up to rest in his grip palm-up between them. Kimimaru's aquamarine eyes flickered over to stare at his upraised palm. Seared into the flesh of it was the detailed imprint of a running white wolf. He knew without looking that its twin resided upon the flat of his other hand. This was the symbol Kabuto had taken for himself, in favor of the creature's great intellect and cunning nature. He could feel the livid scar that was Kabuto's name engraved in welted flesh across the expanse of his broad chest. By morning, all the other wounds and marks will have been erased; all but these three.

_This is what I want, isn't it? This is what I have wanted for myself; to be subject to another's will. Is this what I bargained for, _he thought mildly. _The metaphorical bargaining coin still lies upon the table. It is not too late to go back upon the deal. But do I want to,_ Kimimaru asked of himself.

Kimimaru lifted his head again and gazed into Kabuto's calm, masterful eyes and knew the answer. Somehow, he felt love for this man in the almost the sickest way that it could be. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in acquiescence and waited to be healed for the next night's session.

Gaara reclined in the comfort of Orochimaru's pale arms with his back pressed against his lover's chest, his body lax with its muscles loosed in relaxation. The lazy night air seemed to drift sluggishly over his exposed skin, bringing a chill that was vaguely reminiscent of the cool air that gusted outside the paneled windows.

The dimness that had spread through the room as the fire reduced itself to coals was silently welcome to Gaara's pale green eyes, especially since it was no hindrance to his night vision. His eyes roamed the shadowed reaches of the bedchamber with their partly-lidded gaze. Finally, his wandering gaze alighted upon the sleeping form of Orochimaru.

Gaara grinned in a cheeky manner after a sudden thought and extended an arm to jab Orochimaru rudely in the ribs. The immediate reaction was feeling the snake sannin jerk himself into a tight ball. After a moment, he uncurled enough to cast a glare at Gaara that should have singed the younger man to a crisp. Fortunately, Orochimaru's glare lacked any true fire starting ability, and Gaara was therefore saved from what would have been an inevitable roasting.

After a few moments of glaring silence, Orochimaru closed his eyes and grumbled a bit before rolling over and burying his face in the blankets.

"Mmmph…"

"Orochimaru…"

"Mmmph…"

"Orochimaru…" Gaara's finger poked at the sore spot on Orochimaru's ribs, eliciting a weak reaction from his victim's arm. "Fine. Then have it my way."

Orochimaru laid still for a moment before a muffled "What?" came from him. Gaara smiled. This was going to be so fun. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's prone form.

"Oh, nothing…" Gaara's lips twitched into a smirk. "Nothing much at all." Orochimaru raised his front half up onto his elbows and glanced over his shoulder to give Gaara a quizzical look.

Unnoticed by Orochimaru, Gaara had taken an arm out from around Orochimaru and slowly reached over to grab a red silk sash that had been lying half-under a pillow. Now he brought it up slowly out of Orochimaru's sight, so as to avoid notice, and held it ready by his lover's arms. It was easily done because Orochimaru was still staring at him.

As Orochimaru started to turn his head away, Gaara raised the sash in one fluid motion and wound it around Orochimaru's wrists and arms, knotting it tightly several times.

"What the  !" Orochimaru gaped, his reaction a touch late to stop Gaara from adding his ankles into the bind with another sash that he tied the loose end of to the first binding. "What the hell are you doing!" he demanded.

"Nothing." responded Gaara in a completely unconcerned manner. "Much…" he tagged on, a bit belatedly, as he fiddled with the bonds to ensure their security.

Orochimaru frowned as Gaara yanked on the part of the sash that was looped about his arms.

"What exactly are you planning?" He asked in a more civil tone. He was rewarded with a chaste kiss on his jaw.

"I can't let you be on top all of the time." Gaara confided. "Now it's my turn to have a little fun." Orochimaru grimaced, causing Gaara to laugh a little. "Don't worry. You'll like it after a little while."

With that, he grabbed the belt that he usually affected as a part of his dress and straddled Orochimaru's thighs, leaning back to bring the stiff leather whistling down.

So, that's it for now. I'm already working on Chapter Six, but it'll be a couple of days to a week, or longer, before I get it done and up here. Orochimaru gets a taste of his own medicine, most likely prompted by that porno Gaara had been watching...(Just to let you know, there'll probably be more porno watching sessions on Orochimaru's TV. I've got all sorts of ideas.) All right, now I'm going to work on Chapter Six. Please review. It gives me something to gloat about.


	6. Author's Note: Important

First, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. I love the responses I get from all of you. I do. There's nothing that makes me happier. But...

Author's Note: People, I don't know if I can finish this. I tried starting Ch 6 right after I last updated, April 22 '06, and I got writers block. Since then, I've been able to work on bunch of my other stories (with random bouts of Writer's Block all throughout), but have as yet made no headway on Though The Devil May Take Me. I am requesting of you, all my readers, to try and pop me some ideas as to how I should start Chapter 6. A sex scene is out of the options, because I've tried that and its not working. Any ideas? Having this story out of commision and un-updated is frustrating me badly.

Thank you all for reading this and extra thanks for all those who send ideas (I'll personally respond, but it might be awile. For some reason FF isn't sending me alerts or review notices...),

Naitachal666


End file.
